


Danganronpa Fluff Prompts (RQS OPEN)

by matchaamochii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Like, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchaamochii/pseuds/matchaamochii
Summary: Request certain relationships in the comments with a prompt. hurt/comfort is gr8 btw.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	Danganronpa Fluff Prompts (RQS OPEN)

yo uh hey.

I have like no inspo but wanna write danganronpa fluff and hurt/comfort so, give me a promt and a relationship in the comments :)

again, its fluff so no nsfw. if you wanna request a ship that isn't tagged, go for it, but i might not write it too well lol x I'll write like any ship that isn't canonically toxic


End file.
